Nora Valkyrie/Affiliation
Team JNPR Nora became a member of Team JNPR after choosing a rook piece during Beacon Academy Initiation. She quickly adapted to her team and became good friends with her teammates, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, while her partner was her own childhood friend, Lie Ren. Due to her physical strength and explosives projectiles, Nora acts as the powerhouse of the team. She is always relied on when her team fights opponents who either possess great endurance or are unreachable without projectiles that can be shot through high-arcing ballistic trajectories. Jaune Arc Nora met Jaune during the Beacon Initiation. At that time, despite not knowing Jaune at all, she still follows his orders when they fight against the Death Stalker. When he later becomes her leader, Nora continues to follow all of his commands without a doubt on his decisions, going as far as following and defending his antics no matter how out of place these can be seen, such as during their fight against BRNZ. Nora cares a great deal about Jaune's well-being and is saddened when he has to deal with Cardin Winchester's bullying. She offers to deal with it herself, showing how far she will go if anyone tries to harm him. Nora has a tendency to tease Jaune at times. In Round One, she speaks highly of the JNPR members' combat abilities, but merely refers to Jaune as "Jaune." Ren asks Jaune if he is going to accept that from her, and Jaune replies that "she's not wrong." In "Remembrance", when Jaune mentions his seven sisters that he grew up with, Nora jokingly says, "That would explain a lot." It takes a moment for Jaune to notice Nora's remark, but Ruby Rose quickly changes the subject as Nora laughs. When Nora realizes how emotional Jaune is getting when they meet Cinder Fall in "The More the Merrier", she grows concerned and calls his name, but the fight breaks out before she can do anything else. Although Jaune is bothered by her personality at times, Nora comments that she knows Jaune is aware that it is only her typical attitude and trusts him to put up with her in a similar fashion as Ren does. Much like with Jaune's relationship with Ren, often Nora acts in a sibling-like manner towards Jaune, offering words or gestures of comfort in dark times. Nora expresses pride in Jaune upon his unlocking of his Semblance, though shows concern for the possible risks involved in sharing his Aura with others. In "Lost", Nora worries about Jaune and tells him that both her and Ren loves Jaune like family. She does not want to lose him after Pyrrha's death. In "Stealing from the Elderly", Nora rolls her eyes in amusement as Jaune starts acting like a goof ball again. In "Ace Operatives", when Jaune compliment her new outfit after she fails to get a response from Ren, she dissed Jaune's compliment and moves on with the mission. In 'Sparks", Nora check on Jaune's mission and sees several moms infatuated with him and she thinks it's his new haircut a while smiling. Pyrrha Nikos Although Nora's shenanigans occasionally wore on Pyrrha's patience, such as when Nora ate the red sap she had just finished collecting, the two were very friendly with one another. They fought well together and were usually Jaune's main pair when combining strengths to take down their opponents. Nora was one of few people aware of Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune prior to her death. She gave her support to Pyrrha with gentle advice that Pyrrha needed to practice what she preached and to just be honest and confess her feelings for Jaune. Nora even gives her subtle assistance by allowing her to be alone with Jaune on at least one occasion. In "No Safe Haven", Nora along with Ren joins Jaune in mourning both Pyrrha and Ren's family. In "Lost", Nora tells Jaune that she along with Ren both missed Pyrrha and loved her like family. Lie Ren Nora and Ren have been together ever since the attack on Kuroyuri which happened when they were both very young. At some point during this time, Nora began to develop feelings for Ren but is quick to dismiss any idea of them being "together-together". Even so, she can end up extremely flustered when her relationship with Ren is mistaken as romantic. Nora and Ren are polar opposites in personality. Nora's chipper attitude is in stark contrast to that of Ren, who is mostly seen with a serious look on his face. However, they have shown to be completely comfortable around each other and are often together at school. Despite Ren showing to be bothered by her attitude at certain times, Nora seems to ignore this and continues to act in her usual manner as Ren eventually accepts and disregards it. This is seen multiple times as Nora's interactions with Ren usually show a level of understanding between the two as they continue to accept, ignore, and flow with whatever the other does. Nora has also shown to have complete faith in Ren's fighting skills, going as far as letting him engage a King Taijitu on his own, but she still worries about him whenever he is hurt in battle. She even takes a hit from an Atlesian Paladin-290 in Ren's place in "Heroes and Monsters". After several months have passed in "The Next Step", Nora and Ren were debating on a team name for their group. In "Remembrance", after the Huntsman dies, Ren walks away from the group. The group exchanges a look of sadness, and Nora quietly walks over to where Ren is standing. There she sees the Nuckelavee hoof print he was looking at, and the two of them make concerned eye contact. Their bond is shown to be strong and mutual in "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" when Nora and Ren break off from the rest of the team to follow the mountain path. She comforts him, and they agree with smiles that they always have taken care of each other. In "Tipping Point", however, Nora seems to be unaware of how Ren's parents died. During the battle against the Nuckelavee, Nora slaps some sense into Ren as he recklessly tries to attack the Grimm, shedding tears as she tells him that she will not let him get himself killed. Ren composes himself, and the two defeat the beast with the help of Ruby and Jaune. Nora and Ren share moments of tenderness with one another, as seen when the two hold hands when flying on a ship to Mistral in "No Safe Haven", indicating that Ren returns the affection that Nora has for him. Since then, the two have grown even closer, often sharing tender moments in the brief instances of peace they are afforded. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Nora calls Ren "her man" when she angrily demands Caroline Cordovin to return him to her after he is nearly thrown off the Colossus. In "Ace Operatives", during the mission, Nora compliment Ren's new outfit, but he's too focus on the mission and don't have time for conversation, much of Nora's dismay. In "Sparks", Nora accompany Ren during their mission to eliminate Grimms in Mantle. She can be seen braiding Ren's hair. In "A Night Off", the two officially become a couple. Ren's difficulty with words and focus on professionalism have put some strain on their initial relationship, but Nora tells Ren to "screw talking" as they kiss. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Nora, along with Jaune and Ren, is willing to go on a journey to Haven Academy with Ruby to learn more about the conspiracy surrounding the Vale crisis in hopes of correcting the events that happened. In "The Next Step", she and Ruby get along very well and they were able to perform a combo attack on a Geist. Despite all of this, she appears to be in disagreement with Ruby in how their "Team" should be called, and arguing that since Jaune, Ren and herself were a team already and outnumber her, it overrules the fact that Ruby is the de facto leader of the group. During the battle against Tyrian Callows, Nora is protective of Ruby, as she refuses to let Tyrian take Ruby by force. This protectiveness shows itself again when Oscar Pine shows up and asks for Ruby. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Nora tends to Ruby after she is knocked unconscious by Emerald Sustrai. She then promises her friend that she will cover for Jaune as he heals Weiss. Yang Xiao Long Nora's dramatic retelling of her dream at the lunch table seems to have left Yang captivated. Later on, they seem to be quite well acquainted because Nora was flinging food to Yang which she happily accepts before she threw an apple at Yang for making a bad pun. Yang threw another apple back, which in turn made Nora throw a cream pie that found its way to Weiss Schnee's face, leading to a food fight. However, after the fight, both showed no ill will towards one another and are seen to still be on friendly terms. In "Rest and Resolutions", Nora is impressed with Yang's new robotic arm but challenges her to an arm wrestle to test its strength. She loses the match when Yang unexpectedly fires the arm off. Later, Nora quickly annoys Yang with a loud recording of "Shine" on her Scroll. In "Pomp and Circumstance" Nora joins Yang in a moment of fun after she surprised Penny with her detachable robotic arm. Others Ozpin During the heroes' time in Mistral, Nora seems to trust Ozpin's judgement and plan. However, in "Dead End", upon learning of his and Salem's past, Nora most likely loses trust with the Headmaster when all of their endeavors have seemingly been for nothing. Peter Port Port claims that Nora is one of his favorite students in "New Challengers...". Oscar Pine At first, Nora is hostile to Oscar when the farm boy asks for Ruby in "Welcome to Haven". But upon learning that the boy is Ozpin's reincarnation, Nora warms up to Oscar and starts calling him "little cute boy Ozpin." In "The Grimm Reaper", Nora is happy to reunite with Oscar and tackles him with a hug. But in "Dead End", their relationship is seemingly strained when Nora and her teammates learn of Ozpin and Salem's past. However, she is worried when Oscar later goes missing. In "Lost", Nora is ecstatic upon seeing Oscar back at the Cotta-Arc house and later asks about his new outfit. Nora often dotes on Oscar like an enthusiastic older sister, often flustering and overwhelming the boy in displays of playfulness and affection. Caroline Cordovin Nora shows disdain towards Cordovin as she angrily yells at her, saying that she is not leaving until she and her friends get to Atlas while Jaune and Ren restrain her. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Nora yells at Cordovin to give Ren back to her. Elm Ederne In Pomp and Circumstance, Nora showed a huge amount of admiration and interest towards the Ace Operatives member, Elm Ederne, asking the other woman if she was interested on having Nora as her new best friend. The hyperactive member of JNPR even suggested that their pair name would be "Thunder Thighs" in a very dramatic way. This only made Elm stare at her in silent confusion. Penny Polendina While they were not shown interacting at Beacon, Nora was surprised to see Penny alive at Mantle, saying that she had a lot of questions upon seeing the android and she also smiled when Penny reunited with Ruby. In "A New Approach" Nora, along with her teamates and friends, is guided by Penny through Atlas academy and to their dorm. However, Penny's enthusiasm and the long tour of the academy eventually exhausting Nora and the others. In "Pomp and Circumstance" Nora joins in when Penny has a moment of laughter with Yang after being surprised by her detachable robotic arm, implying that Nora enjoys Penny's company. In "A Night Off" Nora is among the ones who join Penny at Robyn Hill's dictory party during the night of the election, she's the one who tells Penny where the others are. Just after Tyrian's attack and that Watts framed it on Penny Nora immediatly rushes to the stage knowing that Penny is innocent of the attack she's accused of. She then encourage Penny to go backstage with her, to get away from Robyn and the others accusing her of having attacked Mantle citizens. Category:Affiliation pages